Pocky game with my OTPS
by Purpleshipper07
Summary: Ok so this is just the Pocky game with the Fairy Tail characters and with my OTPs Nalu, Gajevy/Gale, Gruvia and Jerza. It's short and I hope you guys enjoy it.


**Hi guys! So, this is a one-shot as you already know and I just wanted to do this because I just got inspiration reading another fanfic but with Pokemon couples. So, review and enjoy!**

 _ **NALU:**_

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said running over to the girl named Lucy. "What do you want Natsu? I'm busy doing something you know!" Lucy whined. "But Luce, I promise this will be totally worth it." Natsu begged with cute puppy eyes that he knew that Lucy couldn't resist. " _HMPH!_ Fine, what do you want Natsu?" Lucy said. Natsu replies with a smile, "Mira has this game we could play with this box of Pocky!" Natsu holds a strawberry-flavored Pocky box. "Um, ok. So, what's the rules?" Lucy asked with a curious look. "Well Lucy, all we need to do is get one of the Pocky and whoever gets to the middle first wins!" "Ok, so let's start this game!" _**I'm so going to win this!**_ Lucy thought. They start the game. _**What the hell?! Now I know why Mira told this to Natsu. She set us up!**_ Lucy thought. During the end of the game, Natsu won. They played for a few more times. Finally, they both kissed because they both made it to the middle. They both blushed and said "I guess it's a tie." And they continued to blush before Natsu said "I love you Luce."

 _ **Gajevy/Gale:**_

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy yelled to her very, very pierced friend. "What do you want Shrimp?" He grumbled. "Let's play a game and don't call me Shrimp!" Levy angrily said. "I can call you whatever I want Shrimp and I don't care about this little game you want me to play." Gajeel told her. "You will be playing this game or I will get Erza and Mira!" Gajeel gulped. Erza and Mira were very, very scary. "Ok, ok! I'll play your game. Just don't tell anybody!" Gajeel told her. "Yeah, will do Gajeel." Levy said then continued, "Anyways, we'll playing this game with this box of Pocky." "Ok so, how do we play?" Gajeel said to her. "It's very simple. We both have to be at one end of the stick of Pocky and whoever gets to the middle first wins!" Levy explained. "Who told you about this game, Levy?" Gajeel asked with a suspicion. "Mira." Levy responded. "Hmmmm." he said. "Alright! Let's start this game!" Levy happily says. What Gajeel didn't know was why Levy wanted to play this game. The reason was that if they both reached the middle, they would kiss. Levy blushed at the thought. So, they played and the outcome was the same. They kissed and both pulled back so they could breathe. "I love you Gajeel." Levy blushed. "Me too, Shrimp." Gajeel blushed.

 _ **Gruvia:**_

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled while looking for him in a very, very deep forest. "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled again. Juvia wanted to play this game with Gray so they would both kiss. "Who's there?" A faint yell yelled. "It's Juvia, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled back as loud as she could. They continued to walk around until they both bumped into each other. They both fell, rubbed their heads and looked up. Their eyes locked for a second. "H-hi Juvia, you ok?" Gray asked. "Y-yes, Juvia is perfectly fine." Juvia stammered. Gray held out his hand and she took it. Juvia blushed when she realized she was holding her beloved "Gray-sama"'s hand. After, she cupped Gray into her hands and pulled him towards her and they kissed. They lay there. They didn't need Pocky to know that they both like each other.

 _ **Finally, Jerza:**_

"H-hey Jellal!" Erza ran over to her friend. "Hmm? What's up Erza?" Jellal asked. "W-w-well ummm I have a game we could play." Erza stammered. "What is it?" Jellal asked her. "Well, t-there's this game with P-Pocky and umm-" "I already know the game Erza and I know what happens in the game." Jellal interrupted. "H-how did you know?" "Searched it up online. Really Erza, if you wanted to kiss me you should have just asked me." "W-who said kissing was involved?" Erza said even if she fully knew it was involved. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." Jellal said and kissed her on the lips. They both pulled back for breath. "I love you Erza." Erza was too shocked to answer and just blushed and kept on saying "B-BAKA!"

 **Ok, so thats the end of that. I hoped you liked it. I wanted to make it so that people won't get bored with the same ending each time. By that I mean that it'll be a bit different how everyone was kissed. Like Jerza's for example. I had Erza act like a kind of tsundare at the end. So, please review and see you in the next fanfic! :D**


End file.
